Sugar High
by Iveyyy
Summary: [2!] [SORFFIE] You make one mistake, and you got to live through it. You tell a lie and you're chasing after it forever. [You fall in love, and there's no going back] This is life. LIVE IT.
1. one xoxoxox of FANTA!

HI! waves madly This is my first story here on ffnetzors, yay! I'm here thanks to my friend zanisha, because i told her this idea and she told me to write it and post! Hehe! It's sora and yuffie...sokai is my fave, but this is the perfect pairing for a hyper story like this! ne? NE? yeah. I thought so, foo.

I don't really know anyone here so I know I wont get 38473874834 billion reviews...but if you reviewed I'd be really really happy. Okay? Okay? Thank you. I know that my writing isn't the best, but I'm here to get better at writing so whatEVER. Hehe...Please R&R! I'll love you forever! n.n

------------------------------------------  
**SUGAR HIGH** by iveyFOO  
------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------  
**CHAPTER ONE:** of FANTA  
------------------------------------------

Since the day she was born...actually, since about a month ago, Yuffie was in love with Fanta.

Now, you may wonder what Fanta is. It's not a person, if that's what you were thinking. That's probably what you were thinking...but don't assume. When you assume, you just make an ass out of you and your mom. Now where was I? (cough cough) Oh yes. That's where I was: IN YOUR PANTS. I mean, I mean...

Fanta, is a drink that LOOKS like orange soda, TASTES like orange soda, and probably is just orange soda. Except it tastes a little more bitter, and makes a person a billion times more hyper than regular old orange soda. Oh yeah, and the ingredients are written in arabic, because it's bottled in some foreign country. That makes it really hard to find. Yuffie gets hers from a little variety store down the street from her house.

Yuffie loved fanta. In fact, she'd do crazy things for fanta.

Little did she know, the innocent obsession could cause...oh, just a little bit of drama.

------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------

School had just ended. Yuffie and Sora were sitting around in the courtyard of the school, waiting around for the rest of their crew. Hearing the word courtyard sorta makes you think of a rich, fancy, school but that was hardly the case. Their courtyard was a weed-and-ivy infested little square which the school was built around, probably because the builders were too poor to destroy the really really big trees.

As usual, Yuffie was drinking fanta. (So typical, thought Sora) Eventually, she was left with an empty bottle, and tossed it to the side. Because after all, the environment wasn't that important, right? Jay-kay. The caretaker would get it, she knew that.

Almost immediately, her metabolism processed the sugar. She turned to her bestbestbest friend with a calm and innocent expression, and asked a question as seriously as she could possibly manage. And being in drama class, she was damn good at it too.

"I wonder how elephants pick their noses."

Sora was used to these stupid questions. Yuffie could be smart when she needed to be, but when she didn't need to be smart, she was hyper and way crazy. TOO crazy. So he only shrugged and went back to eating his pocky. Yuffie had gotten him hooked on pocky, and now that she had moved on from pocky to fanta, he had the stuff all to himself. MWAHAHAHAHA. HAHAHA.

When her BFF&E&E&E&E&E&E ignored her, Yuffie pouted. She swung her legs back and forth dangling from the bench, staring boredly at her super-awesome lime green converses (shed invested lots of money in them, but that's okay, because they were so rad that it was worth it) and wondering how many pandas died to make it, and whether they were tested on animals, and whether these animals included penguins or not, and how cute a kitty would look in them (but not as cute as her...)

And speaking of cute, she turned to Sora, with his wide blue eyes and innocently dazed expression as he drifted away to the mental frame otherwise known as pocky-pocky-land, and grinned. Then quickly stopped. She had to remind herself that he was her BFF&E&E&E&E&E&E, and BFF&E&E&E&E&E&E's don't fall in love with eachother, right?

If she had been a little less-sugar induced, she wouldn't have given into the notion that suddenly filled her crazy little mind, spreading like a lice infestation through a doggy daycare. Or was it fleas? Or..or...whatever!

So, in her fanta-induced state, she turned to Sora and screamed at the top of her lungs: "I LUFF JOO."

Oh, yeah. And kissed him.

Lucky for her, that was when the rest of their crew had walked in, to witness the revelation. You know how those couples in Vegas get drunk, and wake up to realize that -- oh, shit -- they just got married?

Well, it's sort of like that. But not quite.

- **ch1 fin**

Please review! The more reviews the faster I get another chapter and...I love feedback. So R&R plsthx.


	2. two xoxoxox of RUMOURS!

Ooh! Thankzors for all the reviews! (grins) stupid thing deleted my symbols...rooar...so anyways. Thanks and here's the next chap. I hope you all like it just as much! And please R&R, thanks! Its still me btw, I juss changed my name.

THIS CHAPTER IS FOR... ZANISHA, CHIBIPANDACHAN, YUME-YUME, THEQUIETGENIUS and SKILLS-WITH-A-Z...THANK YOU!

------------------------------------------  
**SUGAR HIGH** by HEART x I V E Y  
------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------  
------------------------------------------

------------------------------------------  
**CHAPTER TWO:** of RUMOURS  
------------------------------------------

_Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh -ooh, shiny penny- shit._

Yuffie walked down the sidewalk. She wasn't sure whether it was regret or what, but something was on her mind. Something that did not involve fanta or boogers or penguins- suprise, shock, le gaspé, el gaspo. And she had no idea what to do, because even if her actions were stupider and randomer than usual...she realized that there was no regret at all in her mind.

The only things she had to wonder were, how the whole school would react...how Sora really felt...and of course -we can't forget- how elephants pick their noses.

But, anyways.

Rumours...in a nutshell, most teenagers in high school love rumours, like flowers love cow-poopie. Bored little teenie boppers with their otherwise boring lives, love and live for these flying bits of information, flying around like crack-high druggies in their minds or little puffy weed things on summer days- and eat them up like babies suckling formula-infested milk.

Oh yeah. GREAT place to waste four years of life, huh?

So Yuffie felt really awkward as she went on her way to school. She distracted herself from what was surely to come, by staring at the pretty colored graffiti that was on the sidewalks- it LOOKED like chalk, but it really wasn't (But it really WAS!)...and _therein lies the paradox_. Hehehe.

As she pondered the existential realism behind her stripey soxxors that roxxors. She saw the school about five minutes away, and sighed to herself. _Great. Everyone will bug me about yesterday, and they'll tease me about running away after what happened_. She'd been damn thankful that the courtyard had many doors, and for bringing a bike that day!

Immediately the first person to see was Sora at the front of the school. He was talking to Kairi and looked a little awkward- she couldn't blame him. Like the awesome ninja she was, she crept through the bushes to listen in on the conversation...

"_...with yuffie now?_"

"_I wouldn't have it any other way." _

_"I see how it is...Sora, I know you're just trying to get me jealous!" _

_  
"..." _

She watched with her wide azel eyes as Kairi flounced away all pissy. And it's pretty clear why. While Sora's gaze was turned, she crept in to make it seem like she had just walked up. And even though her mind was doubtful, her heart leapt in its kangaroo-ish way at seeing his smile when he saw her.

"YUffie-" but she cut him off.

Bowing her head down in an embarassed way, she went red. Tomatoes, firetrucks, flames, traffic lights- _all of the above_. "I'm sorry about yesterday." she said quickly. "I didn't mean to- and-"

"No, Yuffie, don't say that." he said. She was shocked to see him smiling in the caring way, and had to smile too. "Really. I mean...I know we're best friends and all, but that doesn't mean it can't work, right?"

Her eyes went wider. "You mean?"

He pulled her into a hug, and she felt the butterflies and moths, and all form of migrating whatever-taht-type-of-insect-is-called in her stomach. And she wrapped her arms around him, feeling like she'd never been so

..._complete_.

Still, in the back of her mind, she knew that he might only be trying to make Kairi feel jealous. But she wanted so badly for him to feel the same way she did, so badly though her stubborn ninja mindset denies it...so badly, that as long as he's playing pretend, she'll make-believe too.

- **ch2 fin**!

i couldn't get any1 to beta this so there may be errors. sorry...


End file.
